I've Been Dreaming
by unreal zebra
Summary: Hypothetical scenario where Ross and Laura get married.


**based on that precious convo that katie and i had once upon a time.**

 **disclaimer: nope, don't own anything recognisable. also...if owned ross and laura, then raura would be more than just mountains in peru. just saying.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some popcorn before we leave. Do you guys want anything?" Laura asks, turning to Raini and Calum.

Calum shakes his head, patting his stomach. "Nah. I'm trying to watch my weight. There's this new movie coming up and I'm auditioning for the lead guy who's supposed to be _ripped_."

Raini blinks at him, raising an eyebrow. "You ate like _five_ corn dogs. _Not_ including the one you stole from me."

He considers this, narrowing his eyes. "That... that doesn't count!" he argues. "I walked a lot after that, so I burned all the calories."

"Oh, right." She turns back to Laura. "I don't want anything."

"Kay. What about you?" Laura asks Ross.

He smiles down at her. "I'm good."

"Okay then. I'll be right back," she tells the group, running off to the concession stand.

Ross looks around, observing their surroundings.

"This is it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The lighting's great, there's not many people around, and the Ferris wheel will look perfect in the background." He turns back and hands his phone to Raini. "Okay, so you're going to take the pictures, and you," he turns to Calum, "are going to film the whole thing. And it better not be blurry or focused on the Ferris wheel or whatever, got it?" he warns the redhead with a stern gaze. Calum rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"Yes, _Dad_."

Ross ignores his comment. "And the angle _needs_ to be _perfect_. Okay, um...stand over here." He drags the two over a little, peering over Raini's shoulder to examine the setting from the phone's camera. "Wait, no, move a little more this way."

Getting enough of him, Raini shoves Ross off her shoulder, giving him a look. "You seriously need to calm down."

Calum nods in agreement. "I feel like my arm's been pulled out of it's socket," he mutters, rubbing his shoulder.

Ross steps back, holding his hands up in surrender. "The pictures just needa be perfect and neither of you have nearly as much knowledge of photography as _I_ do."

Raini and Calum stare at him with a bored look.

"First of all, you're no professional either," Calum tells him.

"And secondly, you're freaking out more about the pictures than the actual asking," Raini adds.

"Because I have no reason to panic over that," Ross replies in a duh tone.

Raini smirks at him. "What if she says no?"

Ross scoffs. "Haha. That's a good one. _Of course_ she's gonna say yes." He turns to Calum for reassurance, panic seeping in. "Right?"

"I dunno, man." Calum shrugs. "You've got a 50-50 chance."

Ross huffs. "You guys are _so_ encouraging."

Raini pats his head, giving him a cheeky smile.

"You have the ring, right?"

" _Yes_." Ross rolls his eyes, but Raini catches him checking his pocket, sighing in relief when he feels the small box safely hidden in his hoodie.

Calum pouts. "That was supposed to be _my_ ring."

Ross gives him a look. "Now is not the time for you to be jealous," he snaps.

"Well, can you blame me? We were endgame! Or at least I thought we were. Clearly _you_ didn't," he replies bitterly.

"I see her!" Raini announces, breaking up their bickering.

"Okay, okay. We've got this," Ross mutters to himself. "My hair looks good right?" he asks, raking a hand through his hand nervously, trying to steady his heartbeat.

"Yup. Looks good."

He nods, licking his lips. "Okay, you've got the cameras ready, right? Everything's good? We're good, yeah? Yeah, okay. I - yeah." He scrambles over to where Raini tells him to stand and chews his lip, wiping his palms over his jeans, trying to get rid of the jitters that unexpectedly appeared.

He glances over at Calum and Raini, who give him an encouraging smile and enthusiastic thumbs up. He nods to them and turns back.

Laura's brown curls appear before him. He closes his eyes, taking one last deep breath, before opening them again, smiling at the girl in front of him.

"Did you know there's such a thing as caramel apple popcorn?" Laura asks him, reaching into her own bag of popcorn. "Because I didn't. Personally, I think that's gross, but hey, I'm not judging. They also have _pumpkin spice_ flavored popcorn," she informs him. "Can you believe that? They're going so overboard with the whole pumpkin spice thing," she rambles.

Ross watches her, amused.

"Hey, where're Calum and Raini?" she asks, noticing they weren't with him. She looks around, until she sees them standing a few feet away from where she and Ross were standing. "Oh, there they are!" Raini and Calum wave to her excitedly with their free hands, grinning her huge grins. Laura waves back and turns back to Ross, confused. "Um... Why are they over there? And are they _filming_ us?" She squints at him suspiciously. "Should I be scared?"

He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "No...no, not really." He takes a deep breath. "Laura... I - uh... I wanted to... Okay, um... I..." he stutters, trying to get his words out, mentally scolding himself for his lack of confidence. "I love you, okay?" he blurts, the affectionate statement sounding more demanding than loving. He winces

"Yeah... I love you too," Laura replies, furrowing her eyebrows. She looks at him, amused and confused, and a bit concerned. "Is something going on? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he dismisses her questions. _I can do this. There's nothing to worry about. She'll say yes_ , he tells himself, fidgeting with his hands. He exhales and looks at her again, a shy, nervous smile on his face. He grabs her hand with his sweaty one.

"I love you," he starts again. "I love you more than anything. You're the Juliet to my Romeo, the Austin to my Ally - "

"I think you mean the _Ally_ to _your_ Austin," Laura corrects with a slight giggle.

"Right... right, sorry." He clears his throat. "The point is you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so freaking glad you came up to me and introduced yourself when I was playing that guitar. And I'm so freaking glad that we both were cast and that I got the chance of getting to know you." He pauses to see her reaction so far. She's smiling and looking at him with teary eyes, which he takes as a good sign, because well, don't all girls get emotional during proposals?

"You're my best friend," he continues, feeling a little more at ease. "You've always been there for me and you never gave up on me. You've always loved me, even when I wasn't really lovable. And - "

"Yo! Hurry it up! My phone's gonna die soon!" Calum calls, interrupting Ross's speech.

Ross rolls his eyes, earning a giggle from Laura. "Of course he doesn't." He turns his attention back to Laura. "Right, so as I was saying - I love you. A ton. And I know you love me a ton too - you do, right? Cuz otherwise this is gonna be really awkward... But, I was wondering..." he trails off, getting down on one knee, still holding onto her hand. Laura gasps, her eyes lighting up.

"Laura Marie Marano, will you - "

"Yes! Yes!" Laura squeals, cutting him off. "Oh my gosh, _yes_!"

She hears Raini and Calum cheering in the background, along with the small crowd of random strangers they had attracted.

Relief washes over him. Getting over the shock, Ross looks up at her, and gives her a smug smile, his confidence reappearing.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask," he teases.

Laura rolls her eyes. "Oh, so you _weren't_ asking for my hand in marriage?" she asks challengingly.

"Actually, I wasn't," he answers, keeping a straight face. "I was going to ask if you'd wash my car."

"There's this thing called a ' _car wash_ '," she deadpans.

"But those cost money," he argues.

"Which you have plenty of," she points out. "Anyway, are you going to just sit there," she asks, changing the subject. "Or are you going to get up and put the ring on?"

Ross smiles, standing up, and carefully slips the ring onto her finger. He pulls her into a tight hug, spinning her around, causing her popcorn to fly everywhere.

Raini and Calum rush over to them, squealing in delight.

'Ah! That was so cute!" Raini exclaims. "Good job on not messing up," she tells Ross, patting his back.

"Although, the speech could've used a little more work," Calum interjects.

"You were the one who rushed me!" Ross points out, defensively.

"Before you two start fighting, here's your phone. I hope my pictures are decent enough for you."

Ross laughs and takes his phone from Raini. "Thanks."

"I'll send you the video later. My phone died," Calum says sheepishly.

"Okay, cool."

They make their way to Calum's car, Raini and Laura admiring Laura's new ring. Once they're seated in the car, the girls in the back, Ross in front, Ross pulls out his phone and swipes through the pictures Raini had taken. He chooses one where he's on one knee, holding Laura's hand, as she looks down at him with a soft smile, holding her popcorn to her chest. Behind them, the Ferris wheel illuminated the dark sky with the blurry, colorful lights.

He plays around with filters, until he's satisfied with the product. He opens Instagram and posts the picture, captioning it: _This love is never gonna fade._ He posts it again on Twitter with the same caption, and almost immediately his notifications start blowing up.

"You waste no time, do you?" Raini teases, looking at her phone.

Curious, Laura pulled out her own phone and tapped the notification.

"Aww, this is so cute!" she gushes, batting an arm at Ross. He gives her a bashful smile in return.

"What did he post? I wanna see."

Ross holds out his phone for Calum to see his post.

"Wow, that's really cheesy, man. Also, that caption seems familiar..."

Ross shrugs, leaning back into the seat. "I think its from some song or something. I can't remember."

"Its from 'Timeless _'_ ," Raini deadpans. "That song you sang in 'Future Sounds and Festival Songs'?" When she's answered by silence from the two clueless boys. she sighs. "It was an episode of Austin and Ally, idiots. You guys are such fake fans, I'm disappointed." She clicks her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Aren't you going to post something too? Or at least comment on his post?" Raini asks Laura, who had put her phone away.

Laura shakes her head. "Nah. I'm gonna let them squirm a bit."

Ross turns his head to look back at her. "You do realize that I made it completely obvious that we really did get engaged, right?"

"Yeah, but the fans won't be certain that it's real until I add confirmation. And until I do that, they'll be squirming," she replies with a sly smile. "I love messing with their heads."

"All the Coss shippers are going to hate you now, y'know," Calum tells her.

"Yeah? And why is that?" she asks, leaning forward and resting her cheek against Ross's seat, placing her hand against her other cheek.

"Because Coss is the real OTP. We have special chemistry that no one else can possess."

"Coss died years ago."

"So did Raura!" Calum argues.

"We're mountains! Mountains _can't_ die, so ha!" Laura exclaims, sticking out her tongue.

Laura's ring glimmers in the dark, the moonlight adding a soft glow on her hand. Ross quickly opens Snapchat and holds the camera button down, recording the moment. He zooms in, emphasizing the ring, before turning it to his face, giving the camera a smug smile and a quick wink. He adds a caption - _I liked it, so I put a ring on it_ \- and then adds it to his story. His phone starts buzzing with texts from his family, friends, ex-cast mates, but instead of responding, he silences his phone and relishes the peace he seems to only get when he's with his three best friends, now including his new fiancee.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ross had proposed. In those two weeks, everyone had posted a response to Ross's announcement - Calum insisted the lighting of the carnival made him resemble Laura; Raini called dibs on being the flower girl; Kevin and Heath joked about having psychic abilities; Ellen posted a picture of the couple on Instagram and expressed her love for her soon-to-be son-in-law, saying how happy she was that he'd officially be a part of their family.

Everyone had responded. Except Laura.

She would randomly pop up on Twitter, tweeting about her pizza or crazy encounters, deliberately avoiding any questions regarding the proposal.

Now, she was at a movie premiere, and of course the first thing the interviewer asked was, "Are you and Ross actually engaged?"

Laura giggles. "Are you talking about Ross Geller?" she asks innocently, pretending not to know who the interviewer was referring to. "That'd be awesome! But he belongs with Rachel. They are so cute!"

"Erm... I was talking about Ross _Lynch_ ," the interviewer corrects.

"Ohhh, _him_." Laura laughs. "We're super close. Speaking of Ross, have you heard his new song? Isn't it amazing?" she asks.

The interviewer catches on. Disappointed and unwillingly, she refrains from pressing on the subject, and instead asks about Laura's new album.

 **xxx**

A few weeks after the interview, Laura was over at Ross's apartment, lounging on his sofa, waiting for him to get out of the shower.

After Ross had turned 23, he had decided to move out and settled into a small apartment not too far away from his parent's house. Laura still lived with her parents, but she was almost always over at Ross's place.

Laura munched on her muffin, giggling as she went through her Twitter mentions. Deciding to ( _finally_ ) post something about the Raura Engagement, she taps the 'tweet' button. Laughing over what she wrote, she hit 'tweet', anticipating the fans' reactions.

 _I had no idea_ , she had tweeted, _but I just found out that the Raura mountains are engaged?! I'm so happy for them! 3_

She couldn't contain herself as she read the replies.

Newer fans were confused at the mention of mountains, while older fans were annoyed and complained about how she always brought in the iconic Peruvian mountain range instead of giving them a straight answer.

Ross walks out of his room, drying his hair with a towel.

"The Raura mountains? Really?" he asks in a bored tone, reading her tweet off his phone.

"Hey, the Raura mountains are legendary."

Ross flings the towel over the armrest of the sofa and places his phone on the table.

"Please don't tell me you're regretting this," he pleads, nervously. "You're...you're not getting cold feet are you? Cuz if you are, we needa get some socks to warm them up."

Laura doubles over in laughter, causing her muffin to tumble out of her hand and onto the floor. "Oh my gosh! That... that was so funny! Socks to warm cold feet, oh my God!" She continues laughing uncontrollably, tears spilling from her eyes.

Ross rolls his eyes. "It wasn't even that funny," he mutters.

"Yes... yes, it was," she says, gasping for breath. "That was _golden_." She gets up from the couch and walks over to him. "And no, I'm not getting ' _cold feet_ '. I just love teasing people. You of all people should know that, Mr. Ross Shor Lynch," she mumbles against his lips.

Ross leans in closer to close the gap, but Laura runs away, erupting with giggles.

"You have got to stop doing that," he mumbles under his breath.

" _You_ have got to stop falling for it," she says, returning with a vacuum.

"You really are something, dude," he tells her.

"I'm _everything_. And more," she teases.

"Yes, you are," he agrees, and this time he successfully closes the gap.

 **xxx**

A few more weeks later, Laura decides to officially announce her engagement. By now almost everyone was aware of the engagement, with Ross's constant snapping and tweeting of their wedding planning, but Laura still hadn't given a clear answer.

 _So I have a big announcement..._ , she tweets, adding a few smirking and winking emojis.

She checks her mentions, reading the fans' guesses.

 _Do yo finally have a release date for your new album?_

 _Its your engagement isnt it?_

 _You're going on another world tour?_

 _did you get cast in some huge movie?_

 _Laura please don't say your huge announcement is that Calum got a haircut. We already know -_-_

Laura frowns at the last reply. _When did Calum get a haircut?_

She smiles, typing out the tweet, grinning even wider when it was out in public.

 _So...I'M ENGAGED! Ahhh! I'm so excited!_

Her notifications explode with excited replies, congratulating her. As she scrolls through the replies, liking them, her phone dings, signalling a notification. She looks up at the screen where it said that Ross had replied to her tweet. Grinning, she checks his reply.

 _Dude, they already know. I told them forever ago._

Laura giggles, typing out her own reply.

 _Yeah, but now its official, like officially official._

Her phone rings as she receives a Facetime request.

"Dude, you're such a dork," Ross says coming onto the screen.

"I'm _adorkable_ ," she corrects, resting her hand on her chin and batting her eyelashes.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Just a dork."

She smiles. "You love me.

"That I do. Very much."

* * *

The wedding was set to be on June 10, 2023 ( _a lot_ can happen in 10 years). The months leading up to the wedding were, to say the least, incredibly hectic and stressful. Turns out there's a lot of stuff that goes into preparing for a wedding - venue hunting, finding the perfect dress (and suit), getting alterations for said dress (and suit), choosing a cake, deciding on decorations, organizing the guest list... They had decided on a small wedding consisting of just their families and closet friends, having the ceremony in the local church and the reception in a nearby banquet hall.

Everyone was busy stressing over the wedding, but the most stressed of everyone was Calum.

"I have nothing to wear!" Calum cries, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Raini comes up beside him. "Why didn't you get a suit like you were supposed to?" she asks incredulously. "You're the _best man_!"

(Ross chose Calum to be his best man, because he didn't want to start a family rivalry between which one of his brothers to take the title.)

"But that's so mainstream," he huffs.

"Its tradition!" she exclaims exasperated. "That's what you're _supposed_ to wear at weddings. You - never mind. Maybe there's something here we can work with."

She peers into his closet, then turns back to Calum.

"Why are there only four shirts in your closet?" she asks slowly.

"Uh, because one's dirty and I'm wearing one, duh," he replies, pointing to his favorite blue button-down he was currently wearing. "I was going to wear this, but I've been wearing it for almost a week, and I don't think Ross and Laura would appreciate me wearing this tomorrow."

"You got that right," Raini mutters to herself. "What happened to all the shirts I bought you when we went to the mall?

Calum shrugs. "None of them suited me, so I donated them to charity."

Raini stares at him. "Sometimes... sometimes I can't with you." She sighs, trying to think of a solution. "Wait... Do you still have your Dez t-shirts?"

"I sold some of them on eBay, but yeah. Here." He reaches into his closet and pulls out a box labeled 'Dez Shirts'.

Raini rummages through the box, until she finds what she's looking for. "Yes!" She pulls out a black t-shirt with graphics on the front that make it resemble a tux. "Wear this."

Calum knits his eyebrows. "Isn't it... a little _Dez-ish_? And is it even classy enough? Laura said she wanted this to be a classy wedding."

"It's better than wearing a dirty button-down," she points out.

"I guess you're right," he agrees, taking the t-shirt from her hands. He takes off his blue shirt - Raini pretends to look away, but quickly takes a peek - and replaces it with the t-shirt. "I can't believe it still fits."

"You haven't grown an inch," Raini comments.

"Says you, Shorty."

She sticks out her tongue. "I'm not short, I'm fun-sized. And that wasn't even creative."

"I thought the 'fun-sized' thing was Laura's?"

"It's a universal thing among all short - _fun-sized_ \- people. Obviously, you wouldn't know, Mr. Skyscraper."

Calum smirks. "That wasn't that creative either."

She waves him off. "Whatever. Anyways, so with that you'll wear..." she trails off, opening his drawer. " _Why do you only have two pairs of jeans?!_ "

"Because - "

"You're wearing the other pair. Yeah, got it."

"I'm guessing sweatpants wouldn't look classy?"

"Not at all." She sighs. "Just wear one of your jeans then. I don't really know what to tell you."

He gives her a grin and a thumbs up. "Cool. Thanks bud."

She smiles at him her eyes falling on the picture frame sitting on his nightstand.

"I can't believe how small we were," she muses, gazing at the picture of the four friends from the first day on set.

"We've come a long way since then, huh?"

"Yeah..." Raini sits down on Calum's bed, him following her actions. "Can you believe Ross and Laura are actually getting married tomorrow?" she asks quietly.

"Honestly... not really," he says. "We all saw this coming - I mean, they couldn't keep their hands off each other when we were filming - but I just didn't think it'd happen this fast."

"Remember when we made that pact that we wouldn't date each other just so they could stop flirting with each other?"

He snorts. "Like that stopped them. I still think they secretly dated anyways."

"Probably."

"They've grown up so much, it's insane."

"Yeah."

"I always thought I'd get married before them," he admits.

"Me too," Raini replies sadly, looking down at her lap.

Calum nudges her. "Hey. Your perfect guy will find you soon enough. Good things come to those who wait, right?"

Raini gives him a small smile, laced with hope and a tinge of sadness. "I hope I'm closer than he thinks."

"The idiot's probably lost in a ditch somewhere," he jokes, trying to make her feel better.

She giggles and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Calum. You always know what to say."

He smiles cheekily. "I'm a pretty awesome friend, aren't I?"

Raini ignores the pang she feels in her heart, replacing it with hope.

"Yeah, you're the best."

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the long anticipated wedding.

The wedding was in the afternoon and the morning flew by in a blur, everyone fretting over their appearances and tiny details. Before she knew it, Laura was standing in front of the doors of the hall, dressed in her elegant white gown, her grasp tight on her bouquet of flowers, as she waited for her cue to walk in. The wedding march starts and everyone walks in at their respective cues.

Damiano comes up to Laura, holding his arm out for her to link.

"You're actually getting married today," he says in awe, smiling at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"I'll always be your little girl, Dad," she reassures.

He smiles softly. "I know. I love you," he tells her, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"I love you too, Dad."

Laura takes a deep breath as they walk in, focusing on her steps.

 _Don't trip, don't trip. One foot, other foot, one foot, other foot. Don't trip! If you trip you'll wreck you're whole wedding._

She makes it to the platform without tripping.

Her father places her hand into Ross's, giving her away, smiling at both of them, before making his way to his seat.

Ross smiles at her. "You look stunning."

She grins. "Thanks! Can't say the same about you though," she says, eyeing his appearance disapprovingly.

He narrows his eyes. "I side _-_ parted my hair for you!"

"Thankfully." Laura looks around the room, trying to take everything in. "Um... Is Calum wearing a _t-shirt_? And _jeans_?"

"Uh, yeah. Apparently he didn't want to follow the 'trend' or whatever and embrace his inner Dez - whatever that means."

"Huh. Okay."

The priest interrupts their small conversation. "Your vows?"

They say their vows, complete of inside jokes and memories and lifelong promises.

"Do you, Ross Shor Lynch, take Laura Marie Marano to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Ross answers without a beat of hesitation. "I do."

The priest turns to Laura. "Do you, Laura Marie Marano, take Ross Shor Lynch to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Laura smiles and lets out a breath. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ross smiles. "And I shall do exactly that." And he presses his lips to hers, as everyone in the hall erupts in cheers.

* * *

The reception was off to a great start. Ross and Laura's loved ones took turns sharing their stories of the couple and wishing them a happy, peaceful marriage. The guests enjoyed the stories, laughing and awwing, as they feasted on their meal.

"And now it's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

Ross stands up from his seat, holding his hand out to Laura. He leads her to the dance floor as 'Two in a Million' starts playing. Ross hesitates, placing his hands on her waist, but eases once he sees Laura's wide grin, as she throws her arms around his neck.

"Still scared of my waist, huh?" she teases.

He rolls his eyes. " _No_. I'm just - " he lets out a breath. "Everyone's staring at us. What if I mess up our first dance as a married couple? Do you know how bad that'd look?"

Laura chuckles. "Everyone's _always_ staring at you," she points out. "You're a famous actor, singer, _dancer_. If anyone's going to mess up our first dance, it's going to be me," she reassures.

"Thanks," he says softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "You're the best."

"Duh."

She leans into Ross, resting her head against his chest.

They're silent, as they sway to the music, enjoying the moment.

"Holy crap," Ross mutters, as everything starts to sink in. "Is this actually real?" he wonders.

Laura pulls back slightly and looks at him with soft eyes. "Believe it Ross. It's real. Just like zebras."

He chuckles softly at the reference. "It feels so unreal though. I mean... I've been dreaming of Thai for years."

Laura's smile falls, as she realizes what he said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh... what?"

Unfazed, he nods. "Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Thailand. I hear it's lovely. There's Thai elephants and Thai palm trees and Thai fruits and - "

She cuts him off, still utterly confused. "Is it too early to divorce you?"

"No! We have to dream about Thai together!" he exclaims, pulling her closer, tightening his grip around her. She lets out a small gasp, startled by his actions.

Ross continues rambling on about Thai food, Thai people, Thai _everything_. Concerned, and weirded out, Laura glances around the room for help. Her eyes land on Calum. She beckons him over with a slight nod.

"How may I be of service?"Calum asks, approaching her.

Laura looks at Ross, who's still rambling, lost in his world of Thai, unaware of the situation around him.

"Do you have any idea why he's acting like this?"

"Not a clue."

"Did his brothers sneak in alcohol?" she asks him. "I told them this was supposed to be a classy wedding!"

Calum shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think so. If they had, they'd be drunk too, but they're not," he says, nodding over to where Ross's family was sitting.

Laura follows his gaze and they were, in fact, completely sober.

"Maybe he had too much wine?" Calum suggests.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Hey! We should go to Thailand for our honeymoon!" Ross exclaims, grinning at Laura.

Laura raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to Orlando for our honeymoon. So we could go to the Wizarding World?" she asks.

He gives her a look. "You've been there too many times."

"False. You can _never_ experience the magic of Harry Potter too many times."

"I thought you guys were going to Australia for your honeymoon. Y'know to create the Rauraustralia memories and then bring me back a cute, cuddly koala."

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Ross points out. "And secondly, we've already been there. We should visit some new place we haven't been and embark on new adventures - like go to Thailand!" He turns to Laura with a hopeful grin.

"I thought you two were going to Peru to unite with the Raura mountains?" Raini asks, popping up beside them.

Ross snorts. "That's just lame."

"No it's not! It'd be the best thing ever!" Laura says. "The two Raura's finally meeting each other. We'd make history!"

Rico comes up to them. "You guys still haven't decided where y'all are going for your honeymoon? Wow, you two are a mess," he comments, walking away.

Ross and Laura shake off his remark and turn back to each other.

"Thailand."

"Peru."

Ross narrows his eyes. "Thailand."

Laura inches closer. "Peru.

" _Thailand_."

" _Peru._ "

"Aw, look its their first fight as a married couple," Calum coos, snapping a picture.

"They've been fighting like a married couple since they were 16. They're pros," Raini says.

Calum hums in agreement and the two walk away, leaving the bickering couple to resolve their issues on their own.

" _Thailand!_ "

Laura glares at him. "We'll settle this later. I don't want to spend our wedding arguing."

"Yeah, me neither." Ross rests his forehead against hers and snakes his arms around her waist again, returning to their previous position. "Seriously though. I've been dreaming of this moment since I was 16," he confesses.

Laura hums. "I know..."

He leans back, taken aback. "Wait... _What?!_ "

She looks at him with a teasing smile. "You weren't exactly subtle."

"I - you - I - " he splutters, trying to make sense. "I - you _knew?!_ This whole time, you knew?! _You knew I had a crush on you?!_ Oh my God." He looks at her with wide eyes.

"Oh please. Dude, _everyone_ knew you had a crush on me." Ross's eyes widen even more at this new information. "We made fun of you all the time. Heck, everyone on the crew even knew - Sam, Aaron, Joey - even all of our guests stars could tell," she tells him.

"Wow," he mutters. "Unbelievable."

She giggles. "I thought it was cute. You were like a cute little puppy."

Ross looks at her from under her eyelashes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." A beat of silence passes. "I love you."

"Wait... You do?"

"Ross, we literally just got married," she deadpans.

"I know, but it's just so surreal hearing you say it."

"Well, I do." she mumbles, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too," he says softly.

She raises her head and he places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ahem."

They pull apart and look over at Vanessa.

"I know you're both madly in love and all, but I really want cake," Vanessa says, "so if you don't mind, go cut the cake."

"C'mon, then"

They head over to where the beautiful three-tiered cake was sitting. Ross and Laura hold the knife together and slice through the cake, the crowd breaking out in applause.

"Wait!" Ross orders. "There's something I have to do first."

Laura starts to ask what he needs to do, but before she can say anything, a fistful of cake is smashed onto her face. She yelps out in surprise, spitting out pieces of cake, as Ross snickers, rubbing the cake all over her face. Laura pushes his hand away and wipes the cake away from her eyes, glaring at him. He gives her an innocent smile and she gives a smirk in return. She grabs a handful of cake and smothers it over his face, as he gasps at the contact.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Ellen gushes, taking pictures.

Once the cake had been served and Ross and Laura cleaned the cake off themselves, Kevin and Heath approached the couple to once again congratulate them on their happily ever after.

"We wanted to thank you two," Heath says.

"For inviting you?" Ross asks. "Well, yeah, of course, no problem. Thanks for coming."

Kevin shakes his head. "No, no. We wanted to thank you for bringing Austin and Ally's story to life."

Ross and Laura exchange looks. "Uh, your welcome?" Laura replies, not quite understanding what they were trying to say.

"You brought Austin and Ally's story to life! As writers, the best thing is when you see your work come to life, and you guys have done that on a whole other level! So thanks. We owe you one," Heath says.,

Kevin hums in thought. "Actually... No we don't."

"Oh, right. We made you two famous. Without us you'd be nobodies," Heath tells them matter-of-factly.

Kevin nods in agreement. "Complete wannabees. You wouldn't have even met each other if it wasn't for us."

Ross and Laura blink at them. "Gee, thanks."

"Anytime. Pleasure doing business with ya." Heath pats Ross on the shoulder.

"I miss seeing them everyday," Ross says thoughtfully, watching them as they walk away to another table.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

All too soon, the celebration came to an end. The newlyweds got into Ross's car, which was dressed appropriately for the occasion, decked in elegant flowers and ribbons, 'Just Married', scrawled on the back window. Their families gathered around the car, waving them off, as they drove away.

After a few minutes, Laura notices something.

"Uh, Ross..." she speaks up, breaking their peaceful silence. "This isn't the way to the apartment."

"I know."

She squints her eyes. "Ross... Where are we going?"

He smirks, still looking forward. "I'd tell you, but it's a surprise."

She groans. "Ross, I'm tired. And this dress itches. I just wanna go home."

"Lighten up dude. You're going to love it."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Laura sinks back into her seat.

A while later, she feels someone nudging her. She opens her eyes, blinking away the blurriness, and looks at Ross.

"Here," he whispers, handing her her Converse that he oh-so-conveniently had in his car.

She sits up and puts on the Converse. "Where are we?"

He smiles. "C'mon."

They get out of the car and Laura figures out where he's brought her.

"Why are we here?" she asks.

"It's the place we admitted our feelings to each other and officially got together," Ross replies softly, staring at the out-of-business cafe where they had shared a milkshake and burgers a few years ago, which went from a friendly hangout to a date.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I was there," she reminds him.

"And," he continues. "It's got the best view of the stars."

They lay on the hood of his car and stare up at the dazzling night sky.

"Did you really bring me all the way out here just to stargaze?"

"Yup. Why not relish every moment of peace we've got, right?"

She hums. "Can't argue with that wisdom."

They fall into a comfortable silence, relishing the peace of the moment.

"Hey Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know a secret?"

He turns to her, intrigued, and gives a one-shouldered shrug. "Sure."

She snuggles in closer to him, allowing him to drape an arm around her, holding her close.

"I've been dreaming of Thai for years too."

* * *

 **this is basically a collection of inside jokes from the fandom... i don't even know what to say. if you read all of this, i love you.**

 **also, i know almost nothing about caucasian weddings, so i apologize for any mistakes.**

 **thanks for reading! i love you guys so much! =)**


End file.
